


Riding (T)high.

by skele_smol



Series: Fifty Shades of Violentine [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Clementine (Walking Dead), Biting, Clothed Sex, Clothed Sex Prompt, Day 5, Dominating Violet, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, External Fingering, F/F, Kinktober 2019, Lesbian Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), One-Legged Clementine (Walking Dead), Rough Sex, Semi-Nudity, Sex with Clothes On, Top Violet, Violentine, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skele_smol/pseuds/skele_smol
Summary: Clementine blinks slowly, once, twice, three times before squinting against the early morning light. Watching the watery rainbow distortion of sunlight dancing in and out of focus and through broken, rain freckled glass. Ragged fabric hangs from crooked nails, clumsily hammered into the frame, a makeshift curtain that flutters idly in the spring breeze. The brunette yawns and stretches her body out as long as she can, toes curling and heel digging into the lumpy mattress beneath her. Her heart beats steadily, her breath comes slow and steady through uncomfortable pops and cracks as her spine and hips realign.Kinktober Day 5





	Riding (T)high.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhh. Finally finished this.
> 
> Oh, would ya look at that. A walker universe kink fic. Even better, it technically is part of my on-going Ash and Bone series.
> 
> Plus... *drum roll*... it is a top Violet story.
> 
> And while we are on the subject, please, please don't leave comments simply asking for me to write this or that. This is a prompt challenge, not a request challenge. I do not control the prompts that come, and I don't have time to sit and procrastinate over the plot too much as these are supposed to be very short, daily one-shots. I apparently am incapable of writing stories that consist simply of the smut parts as well as incapable of keeping them under 2k+. 
> 
> Also, please do keep in mind that writing a story every day is incredibly difficult, and the moment it stops being fun, the (almost) daily updates are likely to stop. The keeping it fun aspect helps keep burnout at bay.
> 
> That being said, I like hearing people's thoughts. I enjoy talking about what I have written and hearing what you enjoyed, and I am very happy to receive constructive criticism. Just know that I write for myself, first and foremost.
> 
> Now, with that boring, moany bullshit out of the way... please enjoy my installment for Violentine Kinktober day 5. Today's prompt: Clothed Sex.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated and welcomed. They warm my pervy little soul.

Riding (T)high. 

  
Clementine blinks slowly, once, twice, three times before squinting against the early morning light. Watching the watery rainbow distortion of sunlight dancing in and out of focus and through broken, rain freckled glass. Ragged fabric hangs from crooked nails, clumsily hammered into the frame, a makeshift curtain that flutters idly in the spring breeze. The brunette yawns and stretches her body out as long as she can, toes curling and heel digging into the lumpy mattress beneath her. Her heart beats steadily, her breath comes slow and steady through uncomfortable pops and cracks as her spine and hips realign.

Easing herself from her elongated stretch and she tugs the scratchy blankets to her nose and curls herself deeper in the constricting twists of fabric with a shallow sigh. Her groggy mind slowly shedding the final glimpses of her chaotic dreams as thick lashes part fully and, slowly, the world sharpens into focus.

She frowns softly. She can hear the incalculable rhythm of liquid droplets dripping, of water tumbling through the air from cupped palms and falling back into itself. The splashes echoing slightly around the room and telling her it was from the wash basin that sits upon the desk.

Though her lashes are parted, Clementine is very aware that she is still at that point where, even though she feels awake, she could quite easily roll over and drift back to sleep with little effort. That is, until her sleep heavy gaze flickers toward the desk and catches the shift and curl of slender limbs and bared, creamy flesh as hands carefully rub the translucent sheen of water through dried sweat and a light layer of grime.

Her lips curl in a soft curve as she watches her lover dutifully scrub at her skin, using her bitten back nails to scrape away the gunk as best she could. In a world alive with death and decay, without the luxuries of soaps or actual functioning plumbing, it was hard to keep yourself fully clean. With food and shelter paramount to survival, hygiene was generally the first thing to slip. But she appreciated Violet’s efforts, more so now as her gaze lazily travels the girls naked form. Admiring the curl of her shoulder and the sweep of spine, and very much enjoyed the view of shallow dimples cresting the cleft of her ass.

Here, Clementine was content to let her gaze linger. Marveling the shift and flex of the lithe body as Violet leans forward to scoop up fresh handfuls of water. Mooning over the way that her nipples tighten and she shivers against the cold as she rubs the chilled pellets quickly over breast and rib. Enraptured as she swipes under her arms and around hips, before passing a damp rag between her thighs and dragging it downwards toward her feet.

A sleep rough sound rumbles in the back of Clementines throat, and an appreciative hum vibrates through her chest at the inviting sight of Violet folded over. Intimate flesh, puffy and swollen, parting in quick tantalizing flashes that stirred up wicked memories in Clementine's thoughts. Igniting an all too familiar throb that pulses low and slow in her belly and between her pressed thighs. A welcomed reminder of their sensual activities the previous evening. Of soft, silken touches in the dark and slicked writhing flesh. Of high, broken voices crying in the dark and strong beating hearts that throbbed in unity.

Clementine’s lashes slip low over her eyes as she recalls the sinfully delicate taste of Violet dancing across her tongue. The flexible muscle peeking between her lips in a vain effort to seek and collect any lingering flavor she may have missed. A few moments later, when warmed honeyed eyes flicker open once more to watch her lover, the disappointment the steals her breath is almost tangible.

This time, when the older girl straightens, she drags a thin layer of worn blue cotton up over her slim calves and carefully settles the fabric into place, hiding her feminine parts away, before she bends again.

Next to come is the heavy layer of snug fitting denim, also drawn up over her narrow hips and further shielding her form from the world, and the primal part of Clementine’s brain is offended by the indignity. It continues its complaints against the denial that Violet’s dressing brings, until the logical part kicks in and hushes the lust driven tantrums, reminding her that a new day has begun and it’s time to restart the dreary responsibilities that ensure their survival a few days longer.

In the hours before the pair had retreated from their duties for the evening, secluding themselves away to indulge in more _ entertaining _ activities, they had discussed the need to clear out another section of the reclaimed school grounds for farming. Nothing too dangerous beyond perhaps a roaming walker or two and even that was unlikely after the years they had spent clearing out the inner circle of their territory.

A simple chore.

While the need wasn’t pressing, nor dire, it was necessary. Their livestock was multiplying. Their pigs had been bred and, as they awaited the piglets, Violet had quite rightly suggested moving them to their own section, away from their green house to prevent the two hungry, pregnant sows from decimating their crops. And, depending on how many piglets were birthed, they may find themselves in a devastating predicament if they delayed the move much longer.

But still, Clementine had found herself hoping that her lithe lover would have chosen to remain under the blankets with her a while longer, perhaps even been receptive to a round of slow, lazy morning sex.

Instead the blonde had remained true to form and roused herself early and was currently pulling her mantle of responsibility back into place with every new article of clothing. Unaware that Clementine lay behind her, a huffing and pouting bundle, wrapped up tight in blankets of fabric as well as their intermingled scents.

“Shit!”

The hushed curse drew Clementine’s focus back to the blonde as she struggled with the button and fly of her pants. Her back arching as she rocked on her heels in a futile hope that perhaps the different angle might coax the zipper to drag upwards. Still fumbling with the stubborn fastening Violet turns, pivoting on her toes until she’s facing the bed. Her pale green eyes lift and catch on drowsy tawny ones, startling her for a moment before her lips twitch into a mock scowl. “You’re awake?”

“Not through choice.” Clementine grumbles back, curling herself deeper into her blanket cocoon and closing her eyes. “You left and I got lonely.”

“_ You _ stole all the blankets. Turned yourself into a Clem-burrito and left my ass in the cold.” Violet lowers her eyes to watch as she passes her cracked and worn out old belt through the loops circling her waist. “Besides, one of us needs to be up before noon. Gotta check shit out with AJ on that new morning patrol of his. Y’know, the one I said was unnecessary but you still okayed for him.”

Clementine hummed softly, dismissively. Cracking an eye in time to watch nimble fingers fiddle with the buckle and tuck the extra length through the closest loop to hold it down, before they return to tug at the half drawn zipper again. “Struggling?”

“Mhmmm.” Violet sighs, trying the stubborn zip one final time before giving up. “Fucking zip’s busted.” Padding her way around to her chosen side of their shared bed, the blonde bends to pick up her discarded bra and shirt from the floor. Her gaze sliding back over to Clementine, single eyebrow quirking in a sly arch as she gave the clothing a tentative sniff. “I wonder how that could have happened.”

Clementine simply grins, almost preening at the suggestive, unspoken words.

Violet was probably right in all honesty. Clementine hadn’t been particularly delicate with how she’d assisted in undressing the blonde the night before. And, besides, all of their clothing had seen better days anyway. Though the logic of her thoughts didn’t seem to prevent the mischievous smirk from touching the younger teens eyes. “No idea, Vi. Maybe you put on a little weight without noticing.”

Violet snapped her head up, her eyes narrowing sharply at the grinning brunette bundle, though without any heat and malice in either her eyes or words. “Excuse me?”

Clementine’s lashes flutter and she pouts softly to hide her grin. “I noticed that your pants actually fit your hips a lot better now.” Her golden eyes dance with mischief as she watches her lover’s expression morph from surprise into playful outrage.

The smirk that touches Violet’s lips make her eyes gleam with humor. “Are you calling me fat, Clem?”

“What? No, never.” Clementine denies the words even as her soft laugh escaped her throat. Abandoning her search for cleaner clothing, Violet clambers up onto the bed beside the younger girl and began to peel back the layers of blankets tangled around herself. “But I have noticed you’re a little heavier when you’re on top of me.”

“Rude.”

“And, as much as I love your ass-”

Violet raises a brow as she manages to peel back another blanket, shoves it away before reaching for the next. “My tiny, nondescript, nonexistent ass?”

“Yeah, that’s the one. I’m kinda hoping for a little more of it.” Clementine lowers her eyes to Violet’s still bared chest, sweeping her darkening gaze over the small mounds of firm flesh. “And maybe an actual handful of tit.”

“Oh my god, fuck off.” Violet snorts, her grin turning playful as she yanks the final blanket free from Clementine’s own partially nude form and trailing the backs of her fingers along warm caramel skin of her belly. “I have a handful of tit already.”

Clementine raises a hand and easily fits it to one pale breast. Gently pressing and palming against the firm flesh and sensitive peak until the nipple hardens and she earns herself a soft pleased sound that rumbles darkly from Violet’s throat.

“Barely.” She coos before carefully taking Violet’s slim wrist in hers and guides it to her own chest. Closing her palm over the long, pale fingers and coaxing her to fondle the warm flesh. She breathes a content sigh of approval as the blonde eagerly takes the hint to cup and squeeze and cause Clementine’s next words to stumble over a hitching gasp. “That’s a handful.”

Violet hums softly. Arching her spine under Clementine’s touches as the girl slides her hand over to palm the other breast. Her own words crumbling when a firm thumb flicks and rolls the budding nipple. “Not my fault you got big ol’ bear paws, Clem.”

“Hey!” Clementine grumbles through her grin. “You leave my paws alone.” She drops her gaze to the fingers caging her own breast. “You and your weird ass, spider fingers.”

“You mean these?” Violet delivers a final tweak to the darkened nipple before raising her hand to wiggle the lengthy fingers in front of Clementine’s nose, grinning. Shuffling closer on her knees. “I know for a fact that you love my fingers.”

“Don’t you dare!” Clementine chuckles softly and then pokes the advancing blonde on the nose. “You quit grinning at me like that!”

With her hands planted either side of Clementine’s hips and her lips hovering a scant few inches above the brunette’s, Violet leans in a little closer and grins her widest, most arrogant smirk. Teeth flashing wickedly as she skims scattered kisses along the apple of Clementine’s cheek. The tender touches sending excitement squirming through the younger teen’s chest until it pools low in her belly, mixing with the slow simmer of arousal.

“Oh my god. Vi, no!”

Pulling back, Violet curves a brow. Searching her girlfriend’s features for any sign of genuine discomfort and only finding lust peering back at her.

Satisfied that she wasn’t overstepping any boundaries, the blonde presses her fingers to the inside of Clementine’s thigh, stroking tiny circles against the soft skin. “That doesn’t sound quite right to me. Normally it’s,” She clears her throat and pitches her voice into a high, mimicry of Clementine’s own as she drags her touch higher along the sensitive flesh. “Oh, my god! Vi... yes!_ Ooohh _!”

A pretty little laugh bursts over Clementine’s lips as her breathing hitches and her lashes shutter. “Fuck you, Vi.”

Shaking her head, Violet finally leans in to claim Clementine’s lips. Kissing her firmly enough to to entice a soft moan, while still being soft enough to draw an impatient flicker tongue across her lips. After a moment, she pulls back, but not before placing a soft peck to Clementine’s nose. “You do… Frequently.” 

A sudden adrenaline spike seizes the brunette’s insides as hands curl firmly around her biceps and she finds herself thrust hard against the mattress. The giggling shriek that tries to escape Clementine’s lips flavors the next kiss that Violet steals before it shifts into a needy whine. This time, when the blonde pulls away, Clementine is left breathless and there’s no mistaking the simmering intensity dancing in Violet’s eyes. “Now, it’s your turn.”

Oh…

Clementine’s thoughts misfire under the heavy dominance that darkens Violet’s gaze and stains her voice.

And they continue to misfire until she feels something, thicker than a hand and firmer than fingers, part her knees and drag higher. Finally recognizing the pressure held firm against the crux of her thighs to be Violet’s knee, grinding with unmistakable intent against her heat.

_ Oh… _

“Oh god, Vi. Please.” The gaze that locks onto her eyes her sends heat flushing to her cheeks and excitement shivering through her blood. And when Violet’s lips hit again, she finds herself swallowing her voice.

Inside her skull she can hear her heartbeat thrumming. In her ears, the breathy purrs that Violet rumbles as her tongue waltzes over Clementine’s teeth to flirt and dance with the increasingly needy whimpers that leave the brunette’s throat.

Clementine’s arms curl upwards. Her fingers searching for any part of her lover to touch and cling to, only to find that when Violet had knocked her down, she had pinned her arms spread wide. Leaving her with little else to do but bend and squeeze her fingers into fists and try to grind her own hips up high enough to press against Violet’s own. 

A movement that Violet seemed to be waiting for.

The moment Clementine’s hips tilt upwards, Violet’s lips curl. Kissing her smirk to Clementine’s mouth.

She brings her leg closer, shifts her knee higher and tucks it under her lover’s ass. Angling her so that she can feel the humid heat swathing over her own thigh, pressing hard until Clementine writhes in her arms and her cries vibrate against her lips.

Christ, Clementine adored Violet’s dominant side. Wished she would share it with her more often.

Over the last three years; after all the shit with the Delta, after the bite and recovery of both Clementine and the school, the pursuit of their romance had taken a back seat. It had only been in the last twelve or so months that their desire for physical intimacy had reached its peak. The kisses they shared and lacing fingers no longer satisfying enough, and its demands became almost impossible to ignore.

Violet had been reluctant at first. Afraid of Clementine’s fragility, after the loss of half her leg, until the younger survivor had damned near slammed her off her feet in a kiss that had kick started the blonde’s smothered hormones in a whirlwind of a night. A night where Violet’s dominant side had first made itself known.

When Violet finally breaks their kiss, Clementine is left short of breath. Her honey amber eyes gleam fever bright, ringing pupils blown wide with need, and her mouth is swollen as she runs her tongue curiously over her kiss bitten lips as she whimpers. “Vi...”

Two short, sharp kisses interrupt her words and steal away her breath. But only for a moment, until the blonde presses their foreheads together. Noses bumping over each other as platinum blonde tangles through thick mahogany curls as she nuzzles against her lover. “Clem?”

“Mmmm.”

“Put your hands on me.” Violet carefully releases her hold on Clementine’s arms, switching from her hands to her elbows. Bracing them either side of the girls head as she carefully shifts her weight to press more heavily between Clementine’s thighs. “Hips. Ass. Wherever you need to grab, grab. It-” Her lips part with a startled gasp as Clementine’s fingers wiggled their way under her belt and into her tight jeans. The sound turning from from breathy surprise to a throaty chuckle when she feels the fingers curl around her ass and squeeze. “Atta, girl.” Violet rumbles, one hand reaching up over the brunette’s head to grasp the edge of the mattress. “It’ll make it easier for me to find the angles you want if you guide me, OK?”

Closing her eyes, Clementine nods once. Her breath catching in a quiet gasp in her throat as soft lips drift to her mouth. She arches when the soft affection grows firmer. Delicate lips turning to firm tongue and sharp teeth that nip and sting her jaw. Whining when Violet finally rolls her hips, dragging that firm line where her thigh and hip join against the panty covered folds, still sensitive and swollen from the night before.

“Ooohhh… shit.”

The breathy little whine against her ear has Violet smirking as her fingers dig into the mattress edge, anchoring herself as her hips pick up speed and her touch firms. Relishing in the way that Clementine’s breathing would tremble with every hard grind and drag of her thigh. Her own voice offering soft staccato sounds in return as the brunette’s fingers knead harder into her flesh and leaving little half moon indentations in her skin.

Gradually Clementine’s breathing deepens. The pattern of her panting changes cadence from the rapid little breaths, blasting warmth and whimpers against Violet’s ear, to longer whines that gift her with tiny fragments of her voice in wordless pleas. 

“Vv-vi... Vi!” The hips beneath Violet curl higher, the hands beneath her clothing tug her down and hold her in place. Rolling and grinding, searching for that new angle that would send her voice keening and have her a writhing, blubbering mess, the one that hit every spot she wanted in just the right way. “Har… _ hah! _... Har-harder.”

Even through the layers of cotton and the denim, Violet can feel the wet heat radiating from her. When she closes her eyes, she can picture the puffy red folds spread wide across her thigh. She can imagine how the hyper sensitive knot of nerves might twitch and bob under the continued stimulation. Or how that tight little slit might flutter, begging for her to slip a finger or two deep inside.

The sound that tears at Violet’s throat startles her, and she feels her cheeks heat as she hides her face against Clementine’s shoulder. It was a deep, dark sound, almost a snarl of possession spurred by the needy little noises that Clementine gifted her. Soft little cries that she whispered like secrets on every exhale, scattered amid the blonde strands.

Violet’s blunt nails dig deeper into the mattress while her other hand finds and clings to Clementine’s rounded hip. Pinning the brunette down as she bucks her hips down harder, faster. Her eyes screwing shut as she drowned herself in the sensations of Clementine’s hips reciprocated her efforts. Matching her stroke for stroke and her broken little sounds encourage the fluttering arousal to tangle into knots low in her belly.

“Oh… Ooohhh, god, Vi. Vi!” Tiny tremors storm through the brunette. Her increasingly needy voice shivers, her eyes glazing with need as the tawny gold orbs peer up into Violet’s face through thick lashes. “I-I can’t hold… I’m trying…”

Clementine’s eyes close fully when she feels Violet’s fingers slide around her neck. Cradling the back of her head in her palms and peppering soft kisses over her face even as her hips grind down hard and desperate.

Violet takes her lips in a long simple kiss, only breaking away as her breath hitches in her throat when Clementine’s instinctive response was to tighten her grip on her ass and grind herself up furiously. Her breath's come sharp and hot and moist against her throat. “Don’t fight it, Clem.” Her own voice is low and tender as she rasps, exhaustion creeping in and tainting the lust darkened rumble from minutes ago. “Just relax and let it come.”

Elegant brows pucker upwards as Clementine’s lips part, searching for her voice as a low, loud moan manages to escape before she can articulate her words. “Bu… but, you-”

Violet’s lips return to crush against Clementine’s. Swallowing her whimpers, smiling at the shivers that are rapidly strengthening to hard shudders that vibrate from Clementine and through her own. Tightening that knot of sensation churning low in Violet’s belly. “Don’t worry about me, Clem.” Her own voice trembles back against Clementine’s lips. Words seeping from the corner of her mouth, too stubborn to pull back from plumped, kiss stung lips to talk clearly. “I’m not far behind.”

She feels Clementine’s feeble nod roll against her lips. Rides the arc of her back when she manages to wiggle a hand between them to slide her middle and index fingers against the hot soaked cleft behind a thin cotton barrier. Tastes her high cry as her fingers rub urgently beneath her hips that still roll and grind. Closing her eyes, Violet commits it all to her memories. Tucks this moment away inside her heart to keep it safe in a world where nothing was definite. Where one single bite could destroy it all.

Clementine’s cries strengthen to a hiccuping wail before they suddenly cut away and it’s Violet’s voice fills the air in its place. Panting through the sting and burn as Clementine’s teeth clamp down hard on the sensitive join between her shoulder and neck, muffing the brunette’s whimpers as climax finally takes her.

Held beneath her lover, Clementine shivers and bucks. Panting her whines through the tender flesh still clamped between her teeth. Her biting fingers pulling the blonde’s ass flush against her as she ruts furiously. Writhing against the nimble fingers and hard pubic bone still teasing her through wave after wave of orgasm that quickly slides into the realm of over-stimulation.

Violet feels it all. Takes it all. And that thrills her.

As Clementine’s shudders weaken and her wail fades to quiet little pants, Violet can still feel the cacophony of sensations buzzing through her. The tiny tremors and sharp little jolts of the tired, spent body still trying to stimulate hers. Shivering against the warm wet heat seeping through the denim of her jeans and scorching her thigh. Can still feel the sting of Clementine’s teeth burning her tender neck. Her heart tripping, knowing that a bruise is already rising to the indents of teeth, staining her pale skin with an angry dark purple-black.

Branding her. Claiming her. Marking her as Clementine’s for the whole world to see.

Fuck. Violet is right _ there _, on the edge. And Clementine is so, so tired but still she tries.

Leaning down, Violet brushes her lips softly across Clementine’s sweaty brow, tongue tickling and tasting the salt there. “You OK?”

Clementine’s lashes flutter shut as she nods. “You?” She swallows hard against the tackiness in her throat. “I’m sorry. I didn’t make you…”

“It’s OK, Clem.” Violet took her lips briefly, to quiet the girls apology. After a moment she pulls back and offers a tiny smile before tucking her chin down and avoiding the tired, curious eyes. “You still can.”

“How?”

Violet shifts her angle. Adjusting her position over Clementine’s hip until she can feel the hard, folded seam of her pant pressed between her own soaked folds before she leans backwards. “Bring you knee up.”

Catching on to the blonde’s intention, Clementine hastily nods and follows Violet’s request. As soon as she feels Violet’s fingers find their grip around her knee, the brunette’s own hands find their way to the blonde’s hips. Her thumbs stroking long, sweeping lines over the sharp juts of hipbone as her fingers curl just beneath the denim, tightening with the first roll.

“Oh, fuck.” Violet’s eyes slam shut as she curves her spine, deepening the touch on every desperately fast thrust. She doesn’t need much, just a little more. A little more friction… grind a little more firmly…

She doesn’t slow, not even when she shifts her weight again. Bending down to rest on her elbows and gather the curling ribbons of Clementine’s hair into her fists, twining the coils around her fingers. Dragging herself along thigh and hip. Taking Clementine’s lips and tongue in hers. Biting and licking, panting and whining, and finally, _ finally, _finding her own release shivering through her limbs. Her hips stuttering under Clementine’s fingers, her cries sighing through her nose and into Clementine’s hair, before she leans away and flops boneless beside the younger of the two.

Clementine shifts over onto her hip, her hand reaching over to skim finger pads along pale flesh kissed with pink. Her own breathing has begun to settle into its regular, easy rhythm, only hitching and skipping when she takes too deep an inhale. She is content, right here, in this moment. Even if the world is shit beyond their walls. A terrifying war-zone. Even if it has taken her parents, her guardian, her friends and even her leg and independence, it can’t take this moment. Not from her. Not from either of them.

And, right now, that’s all that she needs.

Everything else can wait.


End file.
